A Chance Meeting
by The.Wild.Thing.That.Was
Summary: Hiei  Yu Yu Hakusho  X Sesshomaru  Inuyasha  Yes. I know it's crack... but I got bored. lol . oneshot.


Where was he?

Hn.

It's not like he cared.

Why did such a bothersome thought enter his mind in the first place?

As long as that damn fox wasn't around...

Hiei's black boots shifted silently from the grass blades to the tree tops. There were no signs of the city anywhere. Perhaps it had something to do with the well that he fell through.

Could it be a portal to another world? He wouldn't be surprised.

His crimson eyes started to droop, and although he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, he was sleepy. How many days had it been since he slept? He silently skidded to a stop on a branch, so careful in his movements that the branch didn't even waver.

he leaned against the high up tree trunk, stretching his body out onto the woodland forest bark. Then off he dozed into a very light sleep.

XXX

"Nnn..." Hiei's eyes fluttered open. Where was he? Damn, that question again. Did such meaningless information really matter? Hmph. Well, he was asleep in a tree. That's all he needed to know.

A flicker of white caught his eye, and he turned his head to find that someone... or something...had spotted him. Immediately he reached for the hilt of his sword.

The man who had spotted him smirked as he saw Hiei's action. He had long flowing silver hair, with marks on his face., and carried a fluffy object on his shoulder. His clothes were a bit outdated and seemed as if from the feudal era.

Hiei jumped down from the tree he was in, his hand still on his sword's hilt. This wasn't a man. This was obviously a demon, just like him.

At ground level he noticed something else interesting about this new demon. He was missing his left arm. A battle wound, most likely.

The new demon recognized that Hiei wanted to fight, and flicked up his talon like claws, making it appear that they were glowing.

Hiei unsheated his sword, going at an intense speed, as he liked to do, and slashed at the silver haired menace. But to his surprise, the other demon simply stepped aside and dodged without effort. "Hn." Was all that he could say, and at lightning speed he slashed again. Once again, he missed and the other demon pinned him to a tree by his neck.

His claws reached centimeters from the short demon's neck, and right as Hiei was about to slash the other demon's chest, something unexpected happened.

He /kissed/ him.

Hiei's eyes narrowed as this other demon pressed his lips to his own. What the hell? He struggled against it, but this other demon was even more powerful than he was.

The demon pulled away and smirked.

"Do you mind telling me what that pointless act was for?" Hiei hissed, wiping his lips in disgust.

"You're powerful." The other demon said coolly, acting as if it hadn't phased him at all.. "It caught my interest."

"Hn." Hiei turned the other way, trying his damn well hardest not to blush or indicate at all that this action provoked feeling in him. "You have a name don't you? Not that I care or anything."

"My name is Sesshomaru." The demon spoke again, cooly and relaxed... as if nothing very big was happening.

"Hn." Was all that Hiei said again, he folded his arms and kept a close eye on his opponent. And yet before he could respond again, Sesshomaru's face was right next to his. He wore a slight smirk and kissed him again.

It wasn't a bad feeling, and in fact was kind of pleasant, but the smaller demon wouldn't admit it for the world. He scoffed and tried to get his sword so that he could slash this ASS who was kissing him.

But Sesshomaru brought his hand down from Hiei's chin and placed it on Hiei's arm that was resting on the sword.

Hiei simply glared back. He had to hand it to this demon; he was powerful. Damn, and there was something about him... He couldn't hold it back any longer. He blushed, but it was an angry blush and a confused one. "I don't like you very much." He snapped as Sesshomaru broke the kiss.

The weird thing about Sesshomaru was that he seemed uninterested and acted interested at the same time.

"Baka." Sesshomaru purred. "You're foolish to resist."

"Che.." Hiei felt something strange inside of him. What was this useless emotion? Could it be lust? No. That was ridiculous. Demons like him didn't have room for lust in their minds. There was too much else to think about. But he felt compelled to do something, and as he pressed his lips back on this mysterious other demon's lips his eyes widened. Why was he cooperating with this?

Sesshomaru had gotten what he wanted. His golden eyes stared into the crimson one's of his new "friend".

Hiei stared back. "…Hn."

Just then, in the distance a sound was heard. "Lord Sesshoommarrruuu!"

The silver haired demon raised his head, and stood back from Hiei. Slowly he turned his heel and began to walk away.

"So you're just going to leave?" Hiei frowned, very confused by this demon's actions.

Sesshomaru took one look back, before disappearing in the very next instant.

A smile caught Hiei's lips as he wandered back the well, which would indeed take him back to his own time this time.

He lingered a little, but not much on what had happened, and the only part that stood out to him were those soft lips that managed to break him down.


End file.
